winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogron
Ogron is the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Appearance |-|Modern= Ogron has wavy, shoulder-length red hair and a red goatee. He has blue eyes. He wears black pants and a black shirt that goes just above his knees. File:~~Ogron~~.jpg |-|Medieval= He wore armour from head to toe, wearing a form of crown, and under the armour, he has a long tunic on. Personality Ogron has a personality that fluctuates like the weather. He is rather mean, determined to get what he wants, and the only apparent place he showed compassion was when Duman was injured. Despite what he says, he does care about the other Wizards, because to him they are like his brothers and/or friends. When the time calls for it, he is "nice" or "compassionate" to Roxy, as seen once in Episode 8, and seen again in Episode 13, however, this is most likely to get the White Circle and/or her. He is very strategic and uses any kind of dark spells to either get Roxy and the White Circle or destroy the Winx. Ogron is also somewhat sadistic, as he enjoys hurting people and spreading chaos around him. He seems to have a lot of knowledge and experience in magic and life. Pre-Series Centuries ago, planet Earth was protected by the Earth Fairies and there was peace. That is until Ogron and his fellow wizards, the Wizards of the Black Circle, discovered a way that allowed immunity to fairy magic. With this, they began hunting down all Earth Fairies, stealing their magic by stripping them of their wings. After finishing the hunt, he helped his group seal the fairies in their own castle, and destroying all the keys that were used to enter it. Believing that their quest was finished, they remained in absence. With much luck the last Earth fairy was too young to reveal her powers. At least until she was old enough that her powers began to surface, Ogron and the wizards felt this power resurfacing and began their hunt for her. Series Season 4 Ogron and the Wizards came to Alfea, believing that the last fairy on Earth was found at Alfea. Clearly mistaken, he and his friends leave the school. In "A Fairy in Danger", it turns out that Roxy was the last fairy on Earth and the Wizards try to capture her so that they will finally become the world's supreme Wizards and obtain absolute power over the planet. He and the Wizards began to absorb Roxy's powers through the Black Circle, when she cried for help Artu bit Duman's hand, releasing her from the circle. Ogron grabs onto Roxy as she tried to escape. The Winx arrived and demanded Ogron and the Wizards to free her. Roxy then asks the Winx what was happening. After the Winx explains to Roxy the Wizards' goal, she struggled with the belief in both magic and her fairy heritage. Overcome with extreme emotions, she begins she cry, and Ogron mockingly tells her that she is indeed a fairy. When Roxy begins to believe, she allows the Winx to achieve their Believix. When Roxy is able to flee them, he has Gantlos track her down through her dog's paw prints. They locate her and almost successfully drain her powers until Bloom carries her, Artu and the rescued cat away. When Roxy reunites with the Winx, certain of her fairy heritage, Ogron tries to bring her back into the circle but the Specialists interferes. Their enemies gain the upper hand with the extra help, and although Ogron withstood his ground, his teammates could no longer continue battling and they flee. Their next confrontation with their enemies arrive at the vacation spot where Roxy used to spend her days with her parents - a barn. Here, Ogron and his friends try once again to capture Roxy. When she escapes to the barn, he has Gantlos set the barn on fire, drawing attention from the current owner. After Gantlos hurts him, the Winx come out to defend him. While his team were preoccupied with dealing with the Winx, Ogron sets foot into the barn where Roxy was. She was about to pick up the White Circle but Ogron took it from her, appalled that it was still here. With the circle in his hands, he cackles triumphantly until it severely burns him. He drops it and Roxy escapes with it. She uses the circle's power and with such great mystical strength, Ogron realizes that she is too powerful at the moment and they must flee for the next, more favorable battle. He and his friends did their best in trying to steal back the White Circle in any way they could as it was nuisance to their goals. And went as far as kidnapping Roxy and her father. He almost succeeded in convincing Roxy to give it to him by saying she was the cause of her friends' suffering. He also put Gardenia at stack for the White Circle. But Roxy was able to regain her composure and confidence. Holding her ground against Ogron he decides to end her. Though she attacks him before he could and is blasted in front of an oncoming train. He is saved by Gantlos however. And with the belief in magic from the people of Gardenia, he and his fellow Wizards are defeated for the time being. Noticing their power is diminishing due to the growing belief in magic, Ogron hatches a plan to make people hate fairies. He and his team recruits Mitzi, Darma and Sally for this mission. By bestowing them magic, making them Dark Fairies, and training them before sending them to wreak havoc at Gardenia Park. This plan however was once again ruined by the Winx. When Tecna hid the White Circle in her video game temporarily while the Winx sang at the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards entered the game to steal it, but the Winx arrived on time and fought the Wizards, who used the spell of the White Circle to take the White Circle the Winx were protecting, but its positive energy harmed them and they disappeared for some time. Later, when analyzing the White Circle, the Winx found out that there were many White Circles before which could be used to go into the Realm of Fairies, but the Wizards destroyed them all using their Black Circle, except the one Roxy had. And to ensure that if anyone had somehow entered the Realm of Fairies and tried to free the Earth Fairies, Ogron and the Wizards created a black creature that would morph into a person's desired appearance or things to trap them. But the Winx defeated it and released the Earth Fairies. Freeing the Earth Fairies, released all the positive energy that the Wizards had imprisoned and weakened them greatly, since their strength came from the energy that they had absorbed by stealing the powers of the Earth. The Wizards then became the victims of the wrath of Morgana and her Fairies of Vengeance; Duman, who had been greatly weakened like the other Wizards, barely escaped from them during the last encounter of the Wizards with the Vengeance Fairies. And, being weakened, his transformation power used too much of his own strength and caused Duman to become affected by an incurable disease. Following this, the Wizards surrendered to the Winx and asked for their protection. Ogron then gave his Black Circle to Bloom. The Winx decided to take the Wizards to the Major Fairy of Justice, Sibylla, to give Duman shelter so long as he is not cured. Bloom tells Ogron that she convinced Morgana to allow the Wizards to receive an impartial from the Fairies. Ogron told Bloom that he accepted. He, Gantlos and Anagan, excluding Duman whose disease is causing instability in his transformations, are then taken to Tir Nan Og and imprisoned until their judgement day. Meanwhile, Duman's disease has taken over him and he has become so aggressive that Nabu had no choice but to neutralize him. But before he was neutralized, he revealed to the Specialists that Ogron's submission to Morgana was a trap and once Morgana puts on the Black Circle there will be a great disaster and that the gates of the Abyss will open. With this revelation, the Specialists rush to Tir Nan Og to help the Winx. During the ceremony in which Ogron and the other wizards were supposed to submit themselves to the Justice of the Fairies, Morgana puts the Black Circle on her finger. It opened a large crevasse to open, releasing a vortex which led to the Great Abyss. The vortex started sucking in the Earth Fairies and would have done so, had it not been for the Winx, who saved many of the Fairies, and Nabu, who used all his energy to close the vortex, causing him to go into a coma-like state. When the Winx summoned the Gift of Darkness, Ogron took it and wasted it on a flower before running away along with Anagan and Gantlos into the Omega Dimension. After this, Nebula overthrew Morgana and proclaimed herself as the new Queen of the Earth Fairies, and led the Warrior Fairies into the Omega Dimension along with Aisha, who joined them out of desire to avenge Nabu's demise. Ogron is now the target of Aisha's vengeance. Ogron and his friends have reached the end of the Omega Dimension. Ogron then orders Gantlos to dig more into the ice of the Omega Dimension when Nebula and Aisha found them and tried to fight them but were overpowered, causing a sarcastic remark from Ogron that they wanted to avenge Nabu, but were not cruel enough to do it. Just then, all of the other Winx appeared right in time and tried to persuade the Wizards to surrender, to which Ogron replied at the other Wizards that they should refuse to do this and instead used a joint attack against the Winx, who used a convergence spell to fight back. The Wizards were much stronger, but Aisha and Roxy joined in the convergence, as well as Nebula, and together, finally overpowered and weakened Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos so much so that their joint attack reversed on them. And along with the Winx's and Nebula's convergence spell, they end up frozen solid. As the ice around them began to crumble and fall, the frozen Wizards fall into the ravine dug by Gantlos, never to be seen again. Games Magic of Believix He appears as an obstacle course for each levels in the game. Once the player shoots him with a spell, he disappears. Winx Bloomix Quest He appears in the portrait of the Wizards of the Black Circle in the Hall of Enchantments. Magical Abilities Ogron is an incredibly powerful dark wizard and the most powerful one amongst the other Wizards of the Black Circle. He is capable of firing powerful dark magical blasts, creating magical shields, teleportation, telekinesis, and power bestowal. His magic is dark purple and red in color. He has the ability to absorb a fairy's magical energy to become more powerful and can convert damage into strength. Though he does have his weakness, shown that he can be greatly hurt if affected physically. As shown when a Specialists phantoblade cut him. Trivia *Ogron's name was probably derived from that of the creature called the Ogre which had an insatiable hunger, recalling his thirst for and ability to absorb power, and possibly Oberon, from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. *He makes a short cameo in fifth season's trailer along with the other antagonists, when Bloom talks about her travel as a fairy. As all antagonists appear chronologically, Ogron is fourth and also the final one to be shown, but oddly other Wizards of the Black Circle are not shown along with him. *His ability to absorb the Fairies' powers is similar to Darkar's power to absorb all energy, and how he and the other Wizards turned Mitzi and her friends into Dark Fairies recalls of when Darkar gave the Gloomix to the Trix and when he turned Bloom into Dark Bloom. Ogron's red hair also increases this similarity. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club)